Black Poison
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: Fifth-year under Umbridge's reign. Harry and Draco had never been on the same length, but they both hated Umbridge and the shared rebellion forced them together, perhaps closer than either was willing to go. Drarry boy/boy major character death, be warned!


**I do not own Harry Potter; all the credits must go to the wonderful JK!**

 **Black Poison**

Draco feigned a smile through his disgust as that pink dwarf of an Umbridge pinned the badge upon his chest. He was now part of the Inquisitorial squad of Hogwarts 1995, along with selected few other Slytherins. His name had played a large part in the decision, and even though he hated her and hated being a part of her _dictatorial_ operation; he knew and had always known that sometimes one has to grovel for power. She sent them on their way and he listened to the sound of pride in the other's voices. He did not share their enthusiasm.

These thoughts were not voiced aloud or even known by any other party. Draco kept his head up and a malicious gaze upon his features. As cold and unforgiving as the Slytherin house.

The summer had changed him and indeed the whole Wizarding world, all confined into secrecy. Lord Voldemort had returned under Potter's fearful watch. Though none may believe him and though _we do not speak of that_ , many were still there to confirm. As Crabbe Senior and Goyle Senior were summoned out to a meeting of the prior Death Eaters, so were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, amongst many others. They had heard the call, and for most responded; they were well aware of the meaning and thus all their family was too. Draco knew better than anyone.

For not only had his father joined the inner circle, he had welcomed it home. Draco had not been prepared for his return home. Never had he doubted Potter's words, deep down he knew. When he opened the door to Malfoy manor last summer it had felt different. He had put his bag down and then he heard it:

"Draco my dear boy!" It made him shiver, as it does still. He turned and there he saw _it_. That animal, that thing. He was tall and bold, thin and white. He had two holes in his face, a nose some say. He looked nothing like the greatest sorcerer of all time. He looked like the greatest specimen of all time; gene manipulation. He made Draco sit in at all their meetings, listen to his plans; they seemed so effortless; and yet so dramatic. Draco would never dream of _copulating_ with a muggle, or producing such half offspring; but the _final operation_ seems too much of an ending; Draco incarcerates, he does not kill.

He voiced this to his mother; his father may have picked up on certain words. It was not appreciated. He was magically dragged by his ears to the Malfoy dungeon. What happened there, need not be said; it is but enough to know that he could never truly respect his father again.

He just left. As he leaves now as the proud leader of the new squad. Whatever it may mean.

"Hey Dray do you think this is our first step into the Ministry?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"Do you want to work for the Ministry?"

"Well no but-"

"Then why might it matter?"

"Oh come on Dray!" She slapped his shoulder "Be more cheerful. You're a leader now!"

He sent her a proud sneer, Malfoy fashion. And thus his watch began.

""""""""""""

Draco had always enjoyed being a Prefect so he could walk freely round the castle at almost any given hour. He loved being above students, having the power to put them down. With the added bonus of his promotion, he is invincible; albeit reluctantly for Umbridge. So as he patrolled the seventh floor with pleasure, hoping to bump into some mindless Gryffindor, his walk had a strut.

He heard footsteps on the corner and turned. He hid behind a pillar and watched as the Golden Trio lurked in the hallway. They were furtive, sending glances around them, yet overlooking Draco. He watched them pace in unison, looking ridiculously foolish. Then a door formed upon the wall before them. Draco was stunned.

He had heard of the room, but never had he dreamt of actually seeing it. He watched them enter with a sense of accomplishment. They had yet again done the illegal, and Umbridge would be so proud of him finding out.

He actually shivered at that thought. Umbridge. Like his goal was to make her proud. The mere thought of her made him sick. He was half tempted not to tell her, if only to spite her. His fellow _squaders_ had not stumbled upon this information; it was entirely up to him to dispose of it as he may. Oh and he was smarter than that.

He waited where he was, conjured a book and sat down. For how long he waited exactly is uncertain, fair to say that he finished a good number of chapters. He heard whispering behind him and stood to conceal himself. It was Granger and Weasley themselves, leaving early to start their relationship no doubt. Draco waited a moment longer till they were out of sight and stood next to the door, almost on cue with Potter's departure. He seemed surprised.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"My duty obviously; finding stray rats such as you"

"Spoken as a true ferret"

"Hold your tongue Potter. I could take you to Professor Umbridge right now, where she may punish you as she sees fit"

Potter looked defiantly back at him.

"Well then do, Malfoy"

Draco thought of it, and though his true motives remained at large; no part of him saw fit to turn Potter in. He was not torn between thoughts, he already knew. He shrugged haughtily.

"I have better plans for you Potter"

"What?"

"Don't worry your thick head over it, Potter, it is too sophisticated for you" He paused for a moment and added "20 points from Gryffindor, for being out after hours; and for continuous stupidity"

Potter merely rolled his eyes, as if tired of it all; and Draco with a proud stance left, obtaining the desired last word.

""""""""""

As Draco returned to his common room, his mission safely accomplished; he was joined by the rest of the squad, all less victorious than he had been; but he could not bring himself to tell them. He made his evening out to be as boring as theirs. One by one they left, and he stayed by himself near the blazing fire; looking at it burn.

Were he to be honest with himself, he would keep the room secret for more than power over Potter. Beaten and broken had he returned to Hogwarts; tired of home. Home now represented for him by the constant presence of a Dark Lord who tortures and murders his followers; represented by a father who beats and degrades his son. All this in the name of the honour of the Wizarding species. Not only does he no longer respect his father, he especially no longer respects their cause. He will still not copulate with a muggle, naturally. Though now he no longer wishes them dead, he is old enough to understand his own thoughts.

So he remained silent, not for power, not to offer Potter on a plate to Umbridge; but for himself. Because even if it is nothing, and he truly hates himself for allowing the thought, it's something for him to hope for.

""""""""""

Sometime later, and Draco had been there every evening, watching people come out of the room one by one; Gryffindors, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaws. Most were there. He just watched, content to grab the last ones as they round the corner. He always left after Potter, who was always the last to go. Once he even dared go in himself; it was a large room perfect for defence against the Dark Arts; as he had gathered they were doing.

Tonight, Potter did leave the last, but he did not go to his common room; instead he walked closer to Draco's corner with his hands in his pockets. He stopped near him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked "Don't you ever tire of taking points?"

"I don't actually. But the real reason I am here is because I am waiting for the best moment to snatch you, wait till you least expect it"

"Bullshit" He sat down next to Draco "It's been almost two weeks, why haven't you told Umbridge? Surely she would reward her _leader_ for that prize"

"She would. But I am far more intelligent than you insignificant fools. My plans are always greater than what you might expect"

"What would you get?"

Draco got up with elegance.

"That is none of your business Potter" He waited a moment, looking down at Potter. This time he was torn; but he had known for a while and his decision was taken. Everything in his life is just for show; might he not try to make something be real? He conjured up a parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote down a few words and handed it to Potter. He read it silently and looked up at Draco with a frown. They looked each other in the eyes, as if clarifying the message. Potter nodded solemnly and Draco turned away. It was done with little thought and little conviction; but done nonetheless, and someone knows. At least he can share that information with someone who has a say in it. So the words sunk into the air as they were burnt, but still true.

 _You must win._

 _"""""""""""_

"Draco sweetheart" Pansy whined "Tell Blaise I'm real pretty tonight"

"He's gay Pansy" Draco replied not taking his eyes off his book "He's gay and you are not real pretty"

"Bitch. I don't think he is gay. He keeps checking me out"

"He is wondering how anyone could be remotely interested in such _curves"_

"You used to be"

"I was desperate"

She huffed and resumed her work, ogling Blaise through her long fake eye lashes. The latter male signalled for Draco to join him.

"Why's Pansy staring at me?" He asked.

"Because you stare"

"I only stare because she does"

"What came first Blaise, what came first?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come to the bedroom" He added.

"I'm not in the mood"

"Not for that you idiot" He chuckled "I just want to talk"

"I just don't want to listen"

"Stop your bitching Dray, just come with me"

Draco sighed but laid his book on the table, just out of Pansy's reach otherwise she might steal it. He followed Blaise into their shared room and sat on his bed. He waited until the Slytherin did the same.

"Now…" Blaise started "You're my best mate, so I don't see why I can't talk to you about this"

"You already did your coming out"

"This is a different sort…" He paused and looked at Draco, searching for some sign of disapproval that would make him halt. When nothing came he went on "I'm getting out. Or more precisely I'm not getting in. Dad called me to join the Death Eaters, but said I didn't have too; that he and Mum would respect my choice. He's already in by force but he said he'd come out of it if I refused allegiance. So I am, refusing"

They waited a moment. Draco thought it through, even though there was nothing much to think about, he was just jealous. He longed for an understanding family, it would make it so much easier.

"Hate me now?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't hate you per se…" He looked at him "I'm kidding. No I am glad that you confided in me. And along those lines, I too have a confession"

"You're not getting in?"

"I'm already in; and I'm not getting out yet it would be too dangerous; but I no longer approve and I will do what I can to aid the opposition"

"Woah. You and me, rebels then. Who'd have thought?"

"You. You said so in our first year"

"Told you I could predict the future"

"How will it be then, ô master?"

They both stopped and looked at the ground. They both knew the answer, they were too aware to believe otherwise. Nevertheless Blaise stood and said:

"Just fine, my friend. The future will be just fine"

""""""""""

It had been a long day, and indeed a long week. Draco did not return to the room; he had gotten what he wanted; and Umbridge did not. She was getting agitated, one could easily tell. Her students, and two in particular, took it upon themselves to make her stay at Hogwarts as uncomfortable as possible. She also started to get a hunch; she suspected _grouping_ ; and rightly so. Draco's job as leader had therefore become more complicated. He was to recruit more members and increase the searches, all the while making sure that Potter and his gang were in fact not uncovered.

For now, he managed. Meanwhile Potter was getting detention, repeatedly. He defied Umbridge whenever possible and it brought him considerable trouble. It was a popular subject of conversation amongst many; Potter's apparent madness and lying streak. Slytherins did not consider him mad, just stupid. Pansy returned that evening and sat on Blaise's lap to be next to Draco.

"Dray you know about dark equipments and stuff right?"

"I know of a good few why?"

"What's a black quill?"

Draco put his book down.

"Where did you hear of that?"

"Rumour has it Umbridge used it on Lee Jordan during his detention yesterday"

"She punishes students with a black quill?"

"Apparently"

"That's barbaric" He stood up and walked to the fire. Pansy came next to him.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"It's a quill that does not require ink. It writes in blood. Whoever should write with it gets the words carved into his skin as the quill steals his blood"

"Woah… that's harsh"

"Umbridge invented it. My father told me once, he wanted to buy one"

"That woman is mad, and so is Lucius"

Draco nodded and remained silent, looking at the fire. Lee Jordan certainly can't be the only one punished that way. It felt bad. He told himself that the thought of anyone writing with that quill was a decline in moral standards; but in truth he felt nothing when he imagined Jordan's detention. His mind summoned up the image of another on the _bad boy_ bench.

He decided to go out, while it wasn't his turn, on patrol. For certainly this is not something the leader may miss.

""""""""""

"Okay Peterson, you may return to the common room. I'll take it from here" Draco said as he joined his subordinate near Umbridge's office. If he listened carefully, he could hear the kittens mewl. Peterson left with a humble bow and Draco waited. He walked a few corridors but boredom took over him and he stood by Umbridge's door, trying as he may to listen to the sounds inside. He could only hear kittens and high pitched chuckles. But soon, as the clock struck near ten pm, he heard:

"Your time is up Mister Potter. I trust you have learnt your lesson"

Draco slid behind a statue and waited for the door to creak open and for the smell of fire and perfume. He heard the dragging of feet and emerged by Potter's side. He almost jumped, had he had more energy.

"Merlin Malfoy are you stalking me or something?"

"Yeah I'm the leader of the Potter Fan club"

"I'm too tired for witticism. What do you want?"

"Your hand"

"I will not marry you Malfoy; we're too young"

"Not that you fool. Show me your hand"

"Why?"

"I know what she's been doing"

Potter stopped in his tracks and looked at him. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Why should you care? It's not endangering my victory" He asked.

"I don't as such. I believe in punishments but not ones like this; it is barbaric and archaic. It is my duty to stop such matters"

"What will you do? Hold a protest meeting?"

"Heal you. That is protest enough" Draco took Potter's hand by force. The latter just looked curiously back at him as Draco pronounced a few healing charms. He observed the marks fade with intrigue. _I must not tell lies_. She really is mad. One by one the letters left, they stayed vaguely on the surface; to be seen only by those who know of its existence. Before Draco could pronounce the last spell, Potter added smugly:

"Did you do this for Lee Jordan as well?"

"Shut up Potter" He smiled and it surprised Draco that he could feel the corner of his twitch.

"Come on, give me a reason" Potter added "Even just a little"

"You are a child Potter. We adult do things, and we don't need to explain. Now hush"

"You're only about a month older than me"

"That's enough"

Potter looked up at him with an almost endearing gaze. His thoughts seemed to vagabond loosely in his mind, Draco could see his face changing at different emotions. Finally he became _sweet_ again, Draco did not like it. He smiled once more, it made him look odd, and said:

"I'm glad we're not fighting anymore"

"Don't get all cute on me Potter"

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes. You are _adorable_ "

"I knew it"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his attitude but Potter remained as he was, smug and _on top of the world_. Like he didn't just get tortured with a blackquill.

"You know she's only going to get worse when she sees that it's been healed" He added. Draco stopped.

"Damn. I hadn't thought of that" He shrugged "I'll open it up again then"

"Don't you dare. Let her get angry"

"You do realise that that could be dangerous? Blackquills are considered as dark artefacts for a reason"

"Ok then. Tell me"

"They drain your blood, as you may have realised. The wounds heal fairly quickly though, and that is because the quill, shall we say, regurgitates the ink. Your blood is no longer pure, it's tainted with the Dark magic within. In small doses your body can filter it; but repeated action could prove fatal"

Potter looked thoughtfully at the wound and then back at Draco.

"You seem to know an awful lot about it"

"Not from experience. My father does just like me to know about that kind of thing"

"Can I ask you something? As in a serious question"

Draco dreaded this. He couldn't stay hidden when everyone wanted answers. They were all there, wondering about him; because he's in the middle and he's stuck. He nodded nonetheless, maybe because it's Potter. Maybe Draco wants to fuck with him, or maybe he wants to confide in a hero, maybe he's just jacked up.

"Are you against him?" He asked. Draco leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"I fear him" He admitted, finally; hate is something he is infinitely familiar with, but fear is admitting to a certain kind of weakness "And even though I do believe that fear is power, and I believe in power; but I think he _will_ destroy everything"

"Will you change sides?"

"No. It's too delicate at this 's safer for everyone if I play a double game"

"Like Snape you mean?"

"Just so"

Potter nodded and pushed himself off the wall.

"Well it was nice talking to you Malfoy"

"Go to hell Potter"

Potter laughed and blew him a kiss as he left. Draco returned to his common room feeling as light as one might suspect of him.

""""""""""

He joined Potter after each one of his detentions. They had agreed to heal no more as it tended to make Umbridge mad; but Draco brewed or stole some essence of Murtlap to ease the pain and hopefully minimise some of the secondary effect. They talked some, of classes and of Death Eaters, of Potter's lessons and of the Dark Lord. Draco learnt about the DADA, of Dumbledore's army marching against Umbridge's general uselessness. After a few weeks, he was even offered a spot amongst the elite of Hogwarts, his very own private teacher in the forbidden room. It would blow his cover so he declined politely; with an option for a change of heart.

As their relationship progressed into something that looked like tentative friendship, Draco started understanding Potter's moves more and more; and though he tried to hide it, Draco could clearly see the weakness in him.

It was not detention night, Draco simply met up with Potter after a reunion of the army. He seemed even more tired. They stopped walking when Draco halted.

"Give me your hand Potter" He ordered.

"We agreed. No healing"

"I'm not going to, give me the fucking hand"

"Draco, you said fuck"

"And you said Draco. Now give it"

Potter passed his hand over and Draco saw it at once. He no longer put the cream on, he let Potter do that by himself in the confines of his dorm; but he should never have trusted the fool. The upper part of Potter's hand was still showing remnants of the torture, but more importantly still: black spots were forming around it, gray circles on the sides.

"It's infected"

"Oh go on then heal it"

"I'm serious Potter"

They looked at each other and Potter frowned. Reality was catching up with him, though it seemed he longed for a certain childhood dreaming. Draco sighed.

"I cannot heal this, it is no longer a simple wound" He added "It will need special attention"

"Yeah well I haven't got time"

"It's not a game you idiot. You don't get to play the hero and then die"

"Pff. This won't kill me"

"Potter. This is dark magic"

Draco's desperation seemed to get to Potter, surprised as he was that it even mattered to some.

"What would you have me do?"

"See Severus. He's the best I know"

Potter stopped to think about and Draco did not blame him. His godfather is indeed a known Death Eater, albeit as a spy. Plus they both mutually hate each other. Finally he nodded.

"I'm seeing him for… something. I'll ask"

"Date?"

"Shut up"

They carried on walking in almost agreeable silence; which naturally with Potter's loud streak did not last.

"Draco. Can I call you Draco?"

"If you must"

"Are we friends?"

Draco thought about it. Friends. The entire notion seemed absurd to him. It had been a great number of years since he had given up on that; and if Draco does one thing, then it's not picking up what he has left.

"I don't know if we could ever be friends Potter"

"Oh… something then?"

"Something will do" He replied "And as your something, might I know what your business is with my Godfather?"

"You know that actually sounds like we're dating"

"You are avoiding the question"

"He's teaching me occlumency" Potter smiled at him "Come on a date with me, and I'll tell you all about it"

"You have to be kidding me"

Potter laughed and the sound seemed awfully unfamiliar to him. Draco almost felt a vague irritation in his colonne, a reminiscent of a time it did nothing but annoy him.

"Yeah I am kidding" Potter added "But I'd quite like to have a lunch outdoors and I've heard that someone is quite good at warming bubbles"

"Granger"

"Yeah her too but she's into her work more. Which is fine but she doesn't want to go out too long, waist of her time"

"And I am so much more interesting"

"Of course. So you'll come? Say tomorrow afternoon near the lake?"

"Will you supply the food?"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

It was a date, with a something. It all felt a little surreal to Draco. Who'd have thought, just two months back? It had no romantic edge, it had a friendly edge. It made him uncomfortable to be in such a position, and yet he felt pleased at hearing his heart beat so; it had been a long while since.

"""""""""""

So a date. A date apparently consist of a flimsy blanket on the cold grass and sandwiches. Draco's first reaction was to roll his eyes and cast a drying charm. He then cast the famous warming bubble around them, before accepting this _thing_. He sat down near Potter who smiled.

"It's not the best"

"It isn't. And a Malfoy always gets the best"

"My apologies. Sandwich?"

Draco accepted it with disdain and ate. He cleaned the corners of his mouth with a transfigured handkerchief.

"Now Potter" He started "You were going to tell me about the occlumency business"

"Hm" He finished his mouthful "Yeah. I have this connection with Voldemort see, mental one. We think it comes from my scar, from when he tried to kill me. Anyhow, he can basically enter my mind"

"And you his?"

"Sometimes. He's an occlumens so he can block; but when he forgets or when he deliberately shows me something, I can"

"Woah" Draco was slightly speechless. Potter was so casual about it. _I have a connection with Voldemort_ , as if he was saying _I was born on earth_. He had a hard time figuring it out, thus he had little to say and little to ask. Potter didn't seem to care about any of it, it all appeared normal to him. Draco turned and saw him lie down with his eyes closed.

"It's nice to be out" He said "Feel the air. Sometimes inside the air feels heavy"

"No that's just because you're thick"

"Shut up you. I mean it. Inside everyone's always watching, hoping. Umbridge has eyes everywhere, it's freaking me out"

"Pussy. At least you're not in her office once a week"

"That's debatable"

"Yeah I forgot"

Potter smiled and looked up to the sky with a satisfied sigh.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" He wondered.

"Another one? Go on then if you must"

"What do you think of homosexuality?" This surprised Draco.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I think I might be" This surprised him even more "I've never really been interested in girls. Not that I've been much into guys. I just… I don't know. I feel like it's wrong"

"Why should it be?"

Potter turned on his stomach and looked intently at him.

"You mean you really don't care?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Well… it just seems like the kind of thing that matters"

Draco turned fully towards him.

"Why?"

"I'm the muggle world it matters. My uncle spent his life hating them, almost seeing them as much freaks as Wizards. It's always been wrong"

"Well it isn't here Potter. It's not the best thing but we just don't care. Wizards care about blood not about sex"

"Every nation has its own hate right?"

He paused, seemingly content though stuck deep in thought. So Potter is gay; Draco felt pride at being the first to know, that at least is his belief.

"Are there any?" He continued "You know, gays at Hogwarts?"

"A few yes. There is Blaise for a start, and selected few others but none is worth a mention"

He nodded at this and went on thinking. Draco wondered vaguely: if Potter was contemplating homosexuality then, might he be interested in someone? Funny thing was that his mind could only come up with one name, and it sounded a lot like his own.

""""""""""

More weeks passed and Potter grew gradually calmer as the Wizarding world started to see the return of muggle murders. He hardly had any detention, for Umbridge was too busy claiming Dumbledore's role. With the headmaster's disappearance, fear had crept into the student's hearts. Draco had little reason to be afraid,remaining as he is _pink lady's favourite_. Many a person would condemn him for it but Potter, under Draco's better influence, realised the full potential of a double agent. The meetings of Dumbledore's army increased in frequency, and Draco was there every time. Never did he enter the room, nor was his presence known; but his contribution was valuable still.

Whenever his gold magnet would grow warm with the announcement of a new meeting, he would commence preparation to make sure that no one would patrol the seventh floor at that time; except his good self and Blaise in whom he had confided. Everything went smoothly and according to plan; it was a new routine that bothered many. Umbridge had new rules made and doing anything that was considered _free_ became increasingly complicated. Potter had taken to many meetings with fewer people and took it upon himself to escort them all under his invisibility cap, in case any of the portraits had defected.

Through those days Draco took great pleasure in spending time with Potter and Severus. With both he could speak freely and be aware of the news from either side. He had become a real magnet of information. Severus spoke of his parents, who both seemed too occupied to truly be there for him. He spoke of the Dark Lord with disgust and caution. He even spoke of Potter, of his lessons. Draco was told that Potter was no good and that his mind would forever remain an open book.

This, less than surprising to Draco, worried him. Severus expressed his concerns concerning this connection; Voldemort would inevitably use it against him. Draco was more concerned for his health, for he had also found that, that Potter had never consulted Severus for his hand.

Both nemesis had gotten closer, almost as friends, or as better _somethings_. They had taken to eating outside regularly. Weasley and Granger, though they did not fully accept or spend time with him, they did however tolerate his presence near Potter; least that was alright. It was the first time that Draco hadn't felt at home at Hogwarts, first time that he had felt like running away. They spoke often of this with Blaise, as they did again that cold Friday.

"I quite fancy America myself" Blaise said as he remained on his back looking to the ceiling. Draco shook his head.

"Ilvermony has a bad reputation, plus I don't like Americans. I'd go to France"

"Oh yes you'd fit right in with the girls at Beauxbatons" He laughed alone "Oh I'd hate attending an all girl school. I'd miss the guys"

"You are a man Blaise. Well, close enough anyway"

"You can talk"

"I am very much a man"

"You're just like me Dray"

Draco did not reply, he just shrugged; it seemed enough. Draco has simply never cared about that kind of thing. Whenever he feels like having sex he does, it doesn't matter who or what. True that something feels different, but he thinks little. He has always been a man of thought, he just doesn't think about matters of the heart. He acts.

""""""""

 _8pm tonight_.

The medal read, and Draco was there once more. The classes last between 80 and 100 minutes, Draco was present from the start to the end, patrolling only vaguely with a book in his hand. As he heard the door bang behind him he hid behind the statue, listening to the invisible footsteps as they passed by in front of him. It was always this way at first; as they could call the all clear, the rest would walk furtively but visible. Draco watched Granger and Weasley leave, knowing that Potter would be the last there. This time he entered the room, into the lion's den.

But Potter wasn't alone.

"Oh hey Draco" He said with a smile, breaking off his visual exchange with Cho Chang. He stood between the two outsiders and added "Cho, Draco Malfoy. Draco, Cho Chang. You probably already know, but never mind"

Draco didn't care either way, he just wanted her out, she spoiled the air with her general ravenclaw self. _She_ however did seem to care.

"What is he doing here?" She wondered. Potter shrugged.

"I don't know he hasn't said yet"

"I mean. _He_ shouldn't be here; this is a secret place"

"That's right. And it's a secret because Draco here protects us"

"Protects us? He will betray us!"

"He will not. I trust him"

Chang turned towards him and Draco shrugged. She frowned.

"What have you done to him?"

"I've drugged him, obviously"

She called for Potter desperately but he did nothing. She continued contradicting them both, calmly so as not to get on Potter's bad side. She tried to make him change his mind, tried to make Draco leave so they could finish whatever it was they were doing. Potter simply sighed and said:

"Cho, leave it. He's my… friend" Both boys exchanged a glance; knowing full well that _he's my something_ would have sounded ominous. She was affronted and fled the confrontation.

They were finally alone and Draco walked towards Potter, who was leaning against the wall. The latter smiled as he approached.

"Well hey there Friend" He whispered. Potter was backed into a corner and Draco leaned to him, towering proudly above him. The Slytherin smiled too, menacingly almost.

"I changed my mind"

"Call Rita Skeeter quickly"

"We can be friends" Draco continued unfazed "But I don't want to be"

An emotion fluttered in Potter's eyes but Draco was not going to identify it. They stared closely into each other, mirror gazes it would seem. Potter lifted his chin up, blowing his cold breath upon Draco's stubbles.

"What do you want?" He whispered. Draco opened his mouth and for a moment the air between them mingled in a whirlwind. As he moved his arm up to rest on the wall near Potter's ear, their skins touched lightly and he shivered. He felt his own heart reflected in Potter, resonating in his ears. He leaned in a fraction more and replied in a slow murmur:

" _You_ "

Draco turned his hand and grasped the hairs on Potter's neck, pulling him roughly towards him. Their lips met in battle as they started clinging to each other. Potter was pushed against the wall and held by his hips. Draco was in control and accepted the arms round his back. He kept the upper hand and pulled on Potter's hair, making him gasp. Draco bit down on his lip and Potter groaned. They played and Draco won.

"So, friends?" He whispered smugly. Potter smiled and leaned back against the wall.

"We can add a prefix to that if you so want it"

"You are going a little fast Potter"

"Says the man who just came here at ten to snog me. And about time too"

"You could have done it"

"Nah. I always said that I wanted my first kiss to be _stolen_ "

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No really? Potter a lip virgin?"

"You make it sound so _bad_ "

He moved in closer with a smile.

"Oh no" Draco whispered, lips just grazing Potter's "I quite like being the only one"

"""""""""

They were inseparable friends, or somethings, and hidden boyfriends, or somethings. They are after all, indefinable. They'd hang out together openly as they used too; for anyone to see that nothing has changed; but their words, unheard of by third parties, were jam packed with innuendos and sexual confessions. Potter was indeed a virgin, and he cared very little that Draco had had numerous partners; all had been lovers and none had been a boyfriend. Potter knew, in his own way, that he was special.

And Draco took his time to show him. When they'd lock eyes across the great Hall; when they'd cross paths in the corridors, they'd walk near each other and share a guilty touch; when they'd walk together to classes and they'd go to the _toilet,_ Draco would grab Potter by his shoulders and push him roughly against the wall, he'd snog him senseless until the Gryffindor lost his footing, and then he'd leave with kissed lips and a Machiavellian smile. Their hearts were on constant overdrive; it was thrilling and exciting, and just a little bit scary. It was rough and new, often leading to bruises amongst other types of marks.

No one except Blaise had noticed; and he only had because he doesn't know the definition of private space. Draco was taking a shower when he was so brutally _outed_. He had something that appeared to be a bite - not a love bite, literally fangs - and Blaise, with all his vast experience, had immediately understood. He wasn't surprised. There was biting and pushing and snogging; but no pushing too far. Potter was a timid virgin and Draco was content. He could feel his heart, for the first time in a while, and it felt weird. As if he was living again. It was his first sort of relationship after all; he figured it was normal.

He was content as they, Potter Blaise and him, sat in the library, working on this and that. Well, in all honesty, he was working and Potter was not-understanding.

"Draco. Explain this stupid thing to me"

"It's not stupid, you are"

"Haha. No seriously"

"Seriously. Ask Blaise, I'm working on a different subject"

So Potter turned towards Blaise with his textbooks; and Draco went on with Herbology; but he sneaked a foot beneath the table and towards Potter's leg, touching him gently, moving up and down in a guilty caress. It made Potter smile behind his hand as he tried to comprehend Blaise. The latter had seen through it all, and he rolled his eyes. Draco moved his foot higher so it rested neatly on Potter's lap and he waited. Potter got the message soon enough and dropped his free hand, started massaging Draco ankle. Blaise turned and laughed.

"God you really are a prince" He said, addressing Draco "Give the poor man a break"

"He gets so sad when he doesn't touch me. This way we both get what we want. Plus he's so submissive that I can do what I like"

Potter laughed too.

"Oh yeah? _I_ am submissive?"

"Quite so"

Potter paused and looked down at Draco's feet for a moment. He shrugged.

"Yeah. That's not entirely wrong"

Blaise leaned closer towards him to whisper in Potter ear, but it was loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Come on golden boy, become a _man_ "

Potter shrugged with a knowing smile. Draco recognized the look and it did nothing to contain his feelings. As they left to rejoin the great hall for dinner, they took a detour to the toilet; Blaise rolled his eyes and called after them:

"I won't cover for you every time!" Draco waved the remark away as he continued on his way. He'd hardly passed the door when Potter pushed him against the wall. He gripped his shoulders and held him against the wall with his smaller but more muscular size. Draco tensed up and felt his breathing go heavy. He looked Potter in the eyes as the Gryffindor whispered in his ear:

"I'm the submissive one, right?" He gripped his thighs and bit his neck fiercely. Draco groaned and sneaked his arm around Potter. He was going to come up with a witty reply when they heard voices in the hallway, and a door opening towards them. Two guys, clearly younger, were standing outside their cabin, talking of girls. Potter completely stilled but Draco took this as his chance to turn the roles as he pinned Potter down. He untucked his shirt and slid his hands over the Gryffindor's toned abdomen, scratching over the sensitive spot by his hip. Potter bit his lip to remain quiet, conveying with his eyes that Draco should really stop, but he didn't. He grazed his lips behind his ear, making him shiver beneath his touch. The two boys left and Draco uncoiled with a smile. He left the cabin mischievously, letting Potter breathe for a moment. The latter came out flushed and smacked his arm.

"You are the devil" He said "You know right?"

"I do try" He grabbed Potter's collar and forced their lips together in a bruising battle. He let Potter win so he might feel less frustrated; he didn't. They separated ways to go to dinner; Draco sat next to Blaise, who wore a knowing smile.

"Had fun did you?" He asked.

"Yes thank you"

"So who's bottom?" He wondered with honest curiosity, leaning closer to Draco, who smiled.

"We have not been as far yet"

"Seriously? You? It's been a few weeks!"

"It has only been two weeks, Blaise"

"Draco; your record was three days"

Draco didn't answer because he didn't need to. Deep down they both knew the truth hidden between their lines. He lifted his gaze towards the next table where he found a guilt look directed back to him. No one noticed; but _somethings_ grow.

""""""""""

Late that evening, Draco was reading in his bed, lit by his wand, unable to sleep; when an owl tapped on the window. Everyone else was asleep so he got up. He recognised the snowy creature at once and accepted the parchment gracefully. It read:

 _Draco,_

 _You're probably asleep by now; I'm sorry if Hedwig woke you up, she likes insisting._

 _I'm up at the Astronomy tower; yeah I know, call me crazy. Could you come up? It's okay if you don't honestly, it's late, I get it. I have something to tell you, but it can wait._

 _Harry._

Draco looked at the time and sighed. It _was_ late and he was tucked up in his warm bed, comfortable and ready to sleep. Sadly, curiosity got the better of him and he got up silently, putting his cloak over his nightwear. He walked over to the tower, careful not to trip in his drowsiness. When he arrived at the tower, he found Potter standing by the railing, clutching onto his cloak, looking out over the grounds. Draco walked towards him.

"You know you'll catch cold like that" He saw Potter shrug.

"Don't care"

He stood next to him and looked at his expression. Draco clearly saw the fatigue beneath his eyes, and the sadness portrayed within them. Now Draco had never been one to take the time with other's feelings; but he knows what a relationship, or a _something_ , means. He sighed and turned to stand behind Potter, winding his arms around his waist, holding him closer to his chest. Potter curled into him and continued looking out. For a moment they stood like that in the cold; Draco waited, half falling asleep on his shoulder. Finally Potter said:

"Thanks for coming out" Draco laid a kiss in his neck and whispered back:

"What's wrong?"

"You know Sirius Black is my Godfather right?"

"I've heard the rumours yes"

"He's dead"

Draco halted and frowned. He held him tighter in his arms, asking in a murmur:

"What happened?"

"Voldemort happened, that's what" Potter removed himself from the hold and paced in the small chamber "He took him as a hostage, tortured him for information; tortured him to try to get me; Sirius never said and he killed him, just like that!"

He sunk to his knees in front of the banister, laying his forehead against the metal.

"I should have saved him. I _knew_! I knew that he was in trouble and I did nothing"

Draco saw the shaking in his shoulders, but he did not cry; he was furious; angry that he had done nothing. He stayed like that and Draco didn't know what to do. It was feeling, and he couldn't feel what Potter felt, couldn't understand what it meant to lose someone dear, he had no one dear to him; all he could do was to be there. He kneeled by his side, posing a hand on his back.

"Harry" He called, knowing full well what he should say in such a situation "It's not your fault. The dark Lord takes people, and there is nothing you could have done. Chances are that if you would have gone to save him, you'd both be dead"

Harry looked up at him, a sort of emptiness washed over his anger but they were both there. Draco didn't know; he hadn't the time or the patience, but part of him did understand death and guilt. He held Harry's head between his hands and laid his lips on his in a gentle motion. Harry put his arms around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. It was their first time like this, it meant something; it was sweet and a little emotional. They were holding onto each other, feeling each other instead of feeling themselves in the other. They pressed their foreheads together with closed eyes.

"Thank you" Harry whispered, Draco remained silent, letting him breathe; and hopefully he might let out part of his rage. Draco waited patiently for the sadness that had to come, but it never did; Harry just turned in his arms and they lay on the cold floor, back to chest. Draco leaned against the wall and fell asleep, Harry allowed himself to weep silently, trying to drag what warmth he could from Draco's body.

When he woke up, Draco was alone. He got up, checking idly that there was no body down the tower, and left. He quickly passed by his room, earlier than usual, and found Blaise up and waiting for him. He explained the situation as they walked to breakfast. Harry was there too, sitting and laughing with his friends.

"He's taking it well" Blaise remarked upon. Draco looked as well, reading his body language, body that he started to know well. He took a piece of toast and replied:

"He's pretending it didn't happen"

He knew he was in the right, somewhere. Part of him knew he should force Harry to speak, because that's what a boyfriend does right? But mostly he wanted to ignore it too, remain as they were. Something had undeniably changed; when Harry looked at him, something was different in his eyes.

They met between classes in the hall with no time to talk or anything. Their eyes crossed and their hands entwined for a moment; with a single squeeze they resumed their way. Draco took the time to think about it, but would not make the first step towards him; he didn't need to either. By the end of class he had received a parchment, asking him out on a 'something date' in Hogsmead.

They did not go to a public place, instead remaining firmly on the outskirts of town. Harry kissed him upon his arrival and they started walking. Finally at some point Harry took his hand and turned so he stood in front of him; Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do hope you are not proposing to me Potter, I will say no"

"No. Not exactly" He laughed "Well it is a proposition... as such"

"Out with it then"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Draco looked at him curiously.

"Haven't I been for the past two weeks?"

"I didn't officially ask"

"We live in a modern world, Potter, you don't have to send me a letter, and I don't have to tick the _yes_ box anymore"

Harry laughed and sat down on a nearby and hidden bench. He continued chuckling by himself, not wanting to end in silence, until Draco could no longer take it. He sat down with a sigh:

"Okay, now say what you want to say. If you wanted the kind of man who stands about guessing and saying the perfect things, then you should have gotten someone else"

"Nah, you're good"

"Then for Merlin's sake speak out"

Harry looked down and cleaned his glasses for a moment.

"I miss him" He said "I never saw much of him, and he's only been gone two days, but it feels like it's been much longer. I don't know. Guess I'm looking at you to make up for the loss or something"

"I'm not going to play a father figure"

"Oh please don't" He laughed and gazed at Draco, leaning closer to kiss him. Draco noticed the difference; that though he had been a boyfriend for the past two weeks, they had only just gotten together.

"Do let's get a drink" He added and they got up. Harry lost his balance and fell back with a frown. Draco observed with a keen eye "What's wrong?"

"Nah nothing. I must have gotten up to fast"

Draco doubted this but took his arm to help him up. They walked at a certain distance, talking of normal things that would hardly make them laugh; everything to avoid suspicion.

"""""""

 _8pm tonight_

Read the medallion and Draco prepared his evening, making sure that all his comrades stayed far from the room; rejecting Pansy who wanted desperately to join him. The evening went by well. He saw Umbridge earlier in the evening, giving her his weekly report: nothing of interest. He noticed in her office the blackquill on display on her desk; her pride between her kittens. He then waited with a book, noticing the door appearing and disappearing from time to time.

Round 9:30 the door reappeared and people walked out. Granger was the last of the group and walked towards him. She faced him proudly.

"Malfoy" She greeted.

"Good evening Granger. What may I do for you?"

"Harry and you, I know you're together"

He closed his book and faced her head on.

"So?"

"I'm worried about him"

 _This_ was of great interest to Draco, who urged her to continue.

"He seems ill" She explained "For the past week or so. He's weaker and he can't concentrate as much anymore. Even his magic is getting weaker; his spells are no longer as effective, if he does them at all that is"

"Why tell me?"

"You're very important to him" She sighed "He won't listen to Ron or me, but he might just to you"

Draco nodded at this and asked if Harry was alone in the room; she showed him the way and left to her common room. Harry was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily as if exhausted.

"That tough tonight huh?" He said as he approached him; a smile immediately came upon his features.

"Yeah it was a bit" He snuck his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him "But that's what you get it with these amateurs"

"You're starting to sound like me" He held him against the wall, sensing that Harry was feeling heavier in his grip "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He nodded "Just tired" He smiled "Funny, didn't think you'd ever ask"

"Didn't think I'd ever have to. Give me your hand"

Harry gave him his left hand with an innocent gleam; but seeing the look on Draco's face, he gave him his right hand. Draco knew he had had detention, but he forgot to ask about it. The black spots that Harry had a few weeks prior had turned into circles where the words were carved in his skin. They were spreading towards his knuckles. Draco wondered how he had missed it, but realised bashfully that up until three days ago, he hadn't really cared enough to notice.

"You didn't inform Severus did you?" He whispered.

"We were busy"

"Cut the crap Potter. I talk to him, and you are failing Occlumensy miserably; that is no excuse"

They let go of each other, Harry walked further into the room, gathering his things, ignoring the words. Draco followed him idly.

"I'm serious Harry. This could kill you"

"It won't"

"It will if you don't do anything about it. The poison is already in your system, it's affecting your magic"

"I'm fine"

"Are you listening to me you twit? You might be _dying_ "

"So?"

Draco saw the emptiness spreading in his gaze and he frowned. _It's just the aftershock_ , he told himself. He smacked his head.

"No" He started "You do not get to speak like that. _You have to live_. I'm not your mother, I'm not here to look after you, you do not get to be _broken_ Potter. Pick yourself up and take your ass to see Severus"

"I will, ok?" He sighed "I'll go to see him"

Draco nodded and joined him, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't like where all this was going; it was getting serious, and Draco doesn't do well on seriousness. In all fairness, he wanted something in his life to be easy; but when Harry turned and smiled at him, he figured it'd be alright for the time being.

"""""""""

It was alright until a few days later, when a letter came for him in the early hours. He hoped it was not another ' _I'm not okay, help me_ ' note; but it wasn't.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I think we better call it a day. I'm not in a great place right now, and I can tell it bothers you. I've got things to do, and you just can't be a part of that right now._

 _You opened my eyes to something new, thank you for that._

 _Maybe when things get easier, we can see each other again._

 _Harry._

Draco stopped breathing for a moment. Somehow he had thought about it but he never did think that it would happen. He had left and he had been left behind in the past; but Harry had been special, they both knew it. He didn't know whether he was sad or angry, disbelieving or simply empty. He did care about him and that was something new; somewhere between them not being together and fooling around, to them being together and talking of meaningful stuff, Draco had started caring; and perhaps he had cared for a long time. He went about his usual day, thinking of nothing, not taking down notes and not looking at people. He was nothing and he wanted nothing.

Blaise stood by his side, not saying anything about it and trying as he may to keep his mind occupied. Whenever his medal grew warm from another meeting, he ignored it. He made sure that no one patrolled the area, but he did not go there himself. He continued working aimlessly for Umbridge, listing all important points to his father and indeed to the dark Lord; but it all seemed to mean that much less.

Granger had even come to see him, telling him how sorry she was, that she didn't understand, that Harry was going through some stuff, that it was all very complicated. Draco hardly listened, he thanked her and left. He wanted to ask Severus about healing him, but he had always learnt never to dwell on an ex, so he didn't. He carried on, and as he walked the hallways he kept his head so high that he looked over people's heads. He didn't see Harry – Potter – if he was even there.

Sometimes at night he thought of it. They hadn't been together long, but Draco could still feel his lips on his, his teeth on his neck. Short and complicated, but it was probably his best relationship ever; and deep down he knew he was sad to lose it. How sometimes he wished he had never found the room, wished he hadn't healed his hand, wished he'd never kissed him. How he wished he could just _not_ care, like he does about his own life.

""""""""""

Care, ultimately ruins everything; and he damned his feelings for still being there sometime later, when Granger came to see him at the library, a solemn expression on her face. She sat down in front of him and said:

"Malfoy, I won't go around the subject, Harry is not well" She looked down, the sadness clear in her expression "He's at the hospital wing but they're transferring him to Saint Mungo's tomorrow. He didn't ask for you, but it's quite clear that he misses you"

Draco didn't need to ask why, didn't need to hear what had happened; he knew. He thanked her and waited his time out. He wondered what he could see, if he'd get angry; probably, it's all the bastard deserves.

As he waited in front of the door, he thought of words and phrases, all the _perfect_ things to say; but when he finally saw him, all that went away. Harry was in bed, his glasses by his side and his head turned on the pillow. Pearls of sweat trickled down his brow, a frown over his eyes; he held onto his blanket like he was freezing, trembling alone. Draco looked at his hand; it was tainted black, following the lines of his veins. He walked closer to him and with determination smacked him right across the cheek. Harry woke with a startle, a shock and a sort of scream; he had but a second to grab his glasses and see who his assaulter was before Draco exclaimed:

"You fucking idiot!" Harry looked at him curiously "I told you. I _fucking_ told you! I told you it would kill you, you said that you'd go to see Severus"

"Glad to you too Dray"

"Shut up!" He paced frustrated "I told you, you _don't_ get to die Potter, fuck. I can't believe that you've let it get to this; it could have been healed just fine a few weeks ago; how _thick_ can you get? Oh Merlin I am going to kill Umbridge. That fucking bitch. And now you are... stupid fucking sod!"

"Draco-"

"I said _shut up_!" He passed a hand through his hair and flopped on the nearby chair, head in his hands; frustrated and furious for himself for acting like this.

"Can I speak now?"

" _No_ "

They remained in silence. Draco looked up at him for a second before he had to turn away.

"When are you going to Saint Mungo's?" He asked.

"Not. That's one of the perks of being a star I guess. I can stay here, the doctors come here" Harry looked at him; he could feel it "Dray? Look at me"

He did but it hurt. He had seen people dying; he had even helped for some of them; but this was different, this was Harry dying, the only person who actually has to live. Harry himself seemed unfazed. He looked him deep in the eyes and whispered:

"I'm an idiot, ok? I know. I should have done something about this long ago, and I'm sorry. I'm a fool, and I love you"

Draco stared, wondering if he had heard it right. He got up and sat by him on the bed, touching his clammy face with the back of his hand. He smiled with a sigh.

"Agreed. You are a fool" He kissed him "But at least you've got good taste"

They held onto each other like they used to, touching passionately and gently. They were both there; and together for an instant. Until Harry started shaking. He fell on his back, shaking, trembling and twitching beneath Draco's touch, his breathing coming out and ragged. His eyes rolled back into their sockets and foam formed on the corner of his mouth. Draco stilled and shook him, screaming his name.

He was pushed backwards when Madame Pomfrey returned, throwing him to the side like an object, pressing against Potter's chest and waiving her wand around. Draco stared in shock, remaining on the floor, falling down and further. People flooded the room and he was pushed further back. They stood on top of him, rushing to save the one who can't die, who _shouldn't_.

People left one by one, throwing words about like 'stabilised, but'. Draco was still there, he got up when he found himself alone with the nurse, when she acknowledged his existence. He stood next to the bed; Harry seemed to be asleep.

"How is he?" He asked. She tucked him gently.

"Not good, Mister Malfoy. The poison has reached his system, you might know what that means" He nodded.

"Will he wake up?"

"Probably not"

He looked at him, took his normal hand for a moment and caressed it with his thumb. Madame Pomfrey saw but said nothing. Draco removed the bangs covering his forehead and put a gentle kiss atop. He whispered against his skin:

" _You must win, Harry_ " He remained there for a second longer before letting go and leaving the infirmary; knowing full well that by his return, he might already be dead.

"""""""""""

"""""""""""

His vision was blurred, but everything was white. He felt heavy; his eye lids were being pushed down, closed by an unknown force. He heard a noise next to him, but when he turned his head slowly, he still couldn't see. He tried moving his arms, his legs, _anything_ , but he felt so heavy nothing would work. He felt a sting in his head and in his hand; it was the only thing he felt at all. Someone laid an object on his nose and he could see lines with the return of his glasses. He found Madame Pomfrey smiling at him.

"Welcome back, Mister Potter" She said. He groaned and sat up, trying to remember everything.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were poisoned by a blackquill; after some convulsions you went into coma"

"How long?"

"Twenty days"

It felt like twenty years, he felt so much older. Poisoned by a blackquill, he remembered, the fool he had been. Twenty days, and he woke up alone; he wondered if it meant that everyone had forgotten.

"Is there no one here?" He wondered.

"It's two in the morning, Mister Potter"

"Oh"

So cometh the morning the news would spread and his friends will be there. He remembered Draco just before fainting, remembered telling him. He hoped he'd be there to, that they might work things out so that it could be easy between them. Madame Pomfrey laid him back down, telling him to sleep some more hours because the day to come will be a tiring one. He wondered.

""""""""""

There were no friends when he awoke, no boyfriend either. There was just Madame Pomfrey once more. She checked him over, gave him a couple of drinks and said:

"It truly is wondrous that you are awake and sound"

"Yeah I quite like wonders" He smiled "Can my friends come now?"

"I can only let a few in for now. Who would you like to see?"

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and euh... Draco Malfoy"

She nodded with a hint of something in her eyes and left, presumably to find said friends. Harry waited patiently.

Hermione and Ron came first, they brought him chocolates and beans, filled him on matters of the order and of the army. The lessons had continued without him, Hermione being a substitute teacher, and a bad one apparently; but they were making progress. Umbridge had been fired from the school. Even though Fudge didn't like Harry at the time, he knew he'd have the whole Wizarding world on his back if he'd have let Umbridge get away with attempted murder of the chosen one. Dumbledore was still away and McGonagall had taken his position during his absence. The order were getting news of Voldemort's advancing plans, and they attempted a counter attack, for now to no avail; presumably they were still thrown by Sirius' kidnap and murder. They talked of many things, even laughing now and again; it felt nice to be alive again.

After they left he was examined by Snape, who said nothing about the tardiness of the treatment, albeit in an aggressive silence. Apparently the wound was healing nicely, the poison had been evacuated from his system and he should soon be able to use magic again, though _'differently from before_ ' they said.

By the end of the day, there was still no Draco, and Harry was beginning to feel that maybe he had gone too far. Maybe he had pushed him once too many, and he was gone; so he had to get him back, make him understand. He called upon Madame Pomfrey and asked:

"Did you get in touch with Draco Malfoy? Is he coming?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"I have been in touch with him regularly actually" She whispered almost "But first let me explain what happened to you"

She sat down on the chair; Harry frowned but had to admit that he was pretty curious. He waited for her.

"You have been overexposed to a blackquill" She started "You may know that the blackquill is dark artefact that, with repeated use, can be poisonous. As it reuptakes the ink from your blood, it injects some toxin in your veins. Normally the body can get rid of this, but too many can be very dangerous. When there are many toxins they feed first on the flesh near the wound, that's why your skin is black, then it finds the veins and follows the stream up to the rest of your body. These are not true 'physical' toxins, they are 'magical' ones; meaning that they grow from your magic. Every wizard has a magical core or 'biology' written in every cell of his being. The toxins fight their way through the system, eating all the magic and growing stronger with it; until there is no magic left, and then the wizard dies"

Harry listened with bated breath.

"We found a cure" She continued; but someone interrupted her, entering the wing with the answers:

"Magical transfusion" Hermione said, sitting next to him "It is very basically a blood transfusion that takes up the magical core with it; it is still in the experimental phases though; as well because it can only be done in the first half hour post mortem"

"Quite so" Madame Pomfrey added "We did the transfusion a week ago and your body has been readjusting since. You are completely healed, though your magic might feel different; you have after all someone else's magical core"

Harry looked between the pair; Madame Pomfrey remained cool and professional, but he could see in Hermione's eyes that there was more.

"And what's the bad news?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him and breathed.

"Your donor wasn't dead, Harry" She replied "It was a sacrifice"

His heart started beating faster; something was beginning to click in his mind, though it refused to form an idea. He sat up and observed them both; Hermione looked down at her hands, a pained expression finding her features, she fiddled with her fingers as she said:

"Harry... Draco came here every day, doing homework or just reading. He never said anything, never showed anything. He just came here and held your hand"

Harry held his head between his hands, his heart was getting it. Hermione touched his arm in a sweet gesture, but inside he was panicking; he heard her voice tremble as he was shaking. Madame Pomfrey continued:

"When we found out about the cure, Mister Malfoy stopped coming. He went to Saint Mungo's directly, claiming that he was suicidal; and that if he had to die, he'd rather save someone"

"And you let him?" He said through gritted teeth, his hands gripping his hair fiercely.

"I would never have allowed Mister Potter" She defended "But he contacted my superiors, biased in your favour; he proved his allegiance to the Dark Lord, his compatibility with your magic; and they decided that your life was more important"

He banged his fist against the bed, his eyes stinging with rage.

"They can't decide someone's life is more important!" He breathed out, his chest feeling heavy; he closed his eyes so that he wouldn't cry "What happened after that?"

"They did the transfusion, telling us that they'd found a compatible donor but never saying who"

Harry lifted his head and looked at the light. His fingers gripped what he could find, digging into his skin and holding onto his composure. His heart hit his bones, his head couldn't get round the idea; but some part of him felt it, the magic flowing within his veins was not his own and it reminded him of someone else.

"Out" He exclaimed "Get out! Both of you!"

They did without asking. He halted; looking at his arm where for a while he had a bruise after Draco had gripped and pinned him down. He felt his lips that had gone dry, his neck which felt too empty; and he recollected the conversation. Never had they said ' _Draco is dead_ ' ' _He's gone_ '; he's probably lying in a hospital bed, weak but very much alive. Harry grabbed his wand and accio-ed the Marauders map with apprehension. _Please be here_ , he prayed. He looked down and breathed out a sigh of relief. The label marked _Draco Malfoy_ was found in a private ward next to him; he wasn't moving.

Harry immediately got up, staggering on his feet; he walked out in the hallway. Madame Pomfrey saw him and joined him to open the locked door to Draco's ward. He was nervous and very much afraid of what he'd find. The nurse let him go in by himself.

Draco looked pale. The veins of his hands, lying on the covers, made his skin look blue. His eyes closed and head turned to the window, the sun shining through made him luminous. His cheeks were hallowed and his body seemed frail; but Harry noticed the rise and fall of his chest, and it breathed life in him once more. He walked over to him and stood by his side. With the back of his hand he touched his cheek, it was cold. He sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"I'm the idiot right?" He whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead "You fool. Why did have to play the hero? That's my role"

He took his hand and entwined their fingers, willing Draco to react.

"You should be awake" He said "You should slap me for being stupid; hopefully snog me after that. You should be betraying Voldemort and joining me over the rainbow"

He looked in deep slumber; Harry wanted to be angry but he couldn't. They spoke of a _sacrifice_ , and he could see it. Draco had lost his magic, his pride and his being to save Harry's life. He'd given everything up. Harry's head fell on his chest, a first tear rising to meet him.

"Come on Dray, stop this act; come back"

"He won't wake up Harry" Hermione said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"He might"

"He _can't_ " She sat down and observed him with worry "He's been unconscious for a week, it's too late now"

"And if I give him his own magic back?"

"It's _too late_ Harry" She touched his arm and made him look at her "I know it's hard, but it is too late. We're just waiting for the moment he stops breathing but he will never wake up"

Harry held on tighter to Draco's hand, searching for the sign of a lie. He looked desperately in her eyes.

"There must be something I can do" He tried. She shook her head defiantly before leaving. Harry stayed by Draco's side, keeping his hand with him and feeling his magic run through his body. He kissed his cheek and something came over him; the painful truth of the situation and it fell on top of him. His glasses dropped and so did the tears, seeping right into Draco's chest, slipping over where his heart was still beating but failing one by one.

"Please Draco" He murmured, whispering his prayers into his skin. It had been his first love, and for so short a time had he had him. He laid his head on his chest and listened to the beating, it was going slower and slower, like a song reaching its ending. He held the hand under his chin, trying to drag what little heat there is left.

Soon his heart slowed more and more, grinding to a halt beneath his ear. The chest stopped going up, went down never to rise again. He stayed there longer, remaining by his side, realising it had come, and that the only part of Draco that was still alive resided inside of him. Countless time later, he detached himself from the body and looked at him. His tears were dried up, staining his cheeks in red.

"Oh Draco..." He whispered "You fool"

He leaned down and kissed his blue lips for the last time, lingering in the soft touch before it was lost. A last tear fell from his eye on Draco's nose, and he murmured so softly that it couldn't be heard:

"I will win, I promise you"

Those eyes did not look to meet him, no cutting remarks sounded, no encouragements and no insults; but Harry had never been surer of anything. Draco had died because of his stupid mistakes; he was going to make it up to him before he hated himself too much to try; because he must win, whatever it takes; fighting alone but carrying Draco along with him, winning with his magic.

"I'm so sorry, you fool"

 **The end**

 **I hope you liked it! I realize that after a while it's maybe going too fast, and I'm not overly fond of the ending but here you are. I've had the idea for a while and decided to put it in print during my holidays; I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!**


End file.
